The High School Life
by SimplytheBestAuthor
Summary: *Spoilers for COHF* Life has been pretty boring after the Dark War with Sebastian, so when Clary proposes a bet the gang can't resist. Going to high school seems easy enough, but when you factor in stuck up cheerleaders, crazy teachers, and gross school lunches everything gets a little complicated. Is this the battle the gang will finally lose?
1. The Bet

**Hello and welcome to my story! I'm new to this so be patient. I'm open to constructive criticism, but please no hate, if you don't like it don't read it. I don't think there will be many spoilers, but just in case this is a warning. So basically this story twist some of the events in city of heaven fire, for example lets say if Simon died (I'm not saying he did or didn't) he still be in the story and I'll also be changing some other things so this story will work. (oh and malec didn't break up).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Claarrry Clary Clary Clary Clarissa Clarebear Clar-"

"WHAT! What could you possibly want this time!" Clary said completely agitated because this was around the eleventh time Jace had done this.

"I love you" Clary looked up from another demonology book (yes she was still training) and looked at him from the armchair in the library. Even though Jace just annoyed the crap out of her, Clary's heart melted.

"I love you too, but ever since we defeated Sebastian and all the demonic activity has dwindled things have gotten boring." Clary said slightly sad since she had just gotten into the shadowhuntering world but was also a little relieved.

"I agree but what can we do? We're not mundanes with school to keep us busy for seven hours." Jace said

"You wouldn't want to go to high school anyway it's boring and hard." Clary said thinking about her time at ST. Xavier's (it wasn't the worst but she wouldn't want to go back).

"Is that a challenge?" Jace said and walked over to where Clary was sitting, putting his hands on both the arms and getting dangerously close. At this moment Clary didn't trust her self to speak."Is that a challenge?" Jace repeated himself looking her in the eye, but Clary wasn't stupid she figured he was trying to rile her up. This time she was going to win, she glared at him and smiled.

"Yes, it is" she said and then (using her shadowhunter training of course) pecked Jace's lips and slipped from the armchair. "Tell the guys to meet at Taki's in five." and that was all she said before she went out the library and into her room to change.

* * *

"So Jace why did you call us here? You interrupted my shopping and Simon's bag holding." Isabelle said annoyed she didn't get to browse yet another boutique. Simon mouthed thank you to Jace.

"Yeah" Magnus added "you interrupted our-"

"WellenoughofthechitchatletsseewhatJacehastosay." Alec cut in, his face redder than Clary's hair.

"Well" Clary said deciding to answer "we've come up with a bet, since demons seem to only come out at night, we need something to do in the day. So we wanna go to high school." Simon's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Clary we just got out of that are you sure you want to get back into mean teachers, deadlines, and the popular cliques?"

"Simon it can't be any worse than what we went through these past months. Plus we can totally win this we've been in school for most of our lives."

"Fine" Simon sighed

"Anyway here are the rules- No magic, that includes runes,(at this a chorus of groans we heard), No fighting because well you guys can potentially kill someone, and basically you have to be a mundane." Clary finished happy with the rules she had made up.

"Aside from the no magic part this sounds fun, and I've never been to high school before." Magnus said

"How old are you?" Simon asked

"Lets just say high school wasn't a thing when I was your age." Magnus replied with a mischievous smile.

"Okay but what happens if we win?" Izzy asked

"Well Clary and I haven't really thought about that, but it'll be something good."

"These next few months sound like hell."

"That's the point Si" Clary said with a devious smile (that she probably got from Jace). "So is everyone in?" A chorus of agreement answered Clary's question.

"Okay" Jace said "It's settled, the day after tomorrow we'll officially be in high school.

"Why can't we start tomorrow?" Alec asked

"Because tomorrow is Sunday-"

"Ohh right" Jace glared at Alec, he didn't like being so rudely interrupted, before finishing his sentence

"-and we have some shopping to do"

"Yay!"

"NOOOOO"

* * *

**I'm guessing you can figure out who said what when it comes to the last part of the dialogue ^-^. Also if you have any questions/concerns just pm me or ask away in the reviews, I'll be happy to sort anything out! Keep in mind as long as one person wants this story to continue it will, so review, favorite, anything. Also should Maia and Jordan be in this?**


	2. School Shopping

**I really wasn't expecting all of this positive feedback, thank you guys so much! You really don't know how excited I get when someone favorites, follows, or reviews (I get happy little heart attacks if you were wondering).sorry for the wait, so I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"I just don't see why we need to go shopping!" Simon complained after they entered a shopping plaza.

"How about we split up to make this go faster. I'll take Magnus and Isabelle and you take Alec and Jace. We'll rendezvous at the food court at 6 o'clock" said Clary, she figured since she and Simon had actually gone to school they could be the leaders of their little shopping excursion.

"Good idea babe, see you guys at six." Jace said and kissed Clary

"Be good" Alec said, his attention on Magnus "and try not to buy too much glitter" he laughed and pecked Magnus's head. Simon pecked Isabelle's cheek and started running after Alec and Jace who had already started walking in the opposite direction. Clary knew Isabelle needed new clothes (something that would fit a school dress code) and Magnus needed something less flamboyant.

"Okay Izzy you need some clothes that won't get you expelled on sight and Magnus you need glitter-less and leather-less attire." Magnus and Isabelle shared a look and both simultaneously said

"Suuurrrreee Clary okay."

"I'm serious, now come on we only have" Clary checked her watch "four hours to get this done"

"Clary calm down, we're all adults here (or almost)- OH MY GOD IS THAT SEPHORA?" Magnus shouted, effectively blowing out Clary's eardrum.

"AND THERE'S A SALE" Isabelle shouted before running off to the store followed by Magnus.

"This is going to be a long day." Clary sighed

* * *

"So where should we start" Jace asked

"You two need new clothes-"

"Wait why do I need new clothes, I understand Alec he doesn't have a hole-less shirt in his entire closet, but what's wrong with my wardrobe?" Jace said

"Says the guy with a closet full of button down shirts which you never seem to button all the way. Are you from a cliché romance novel? And for your information I do have a shirt without holes in it." Alec said feeling a little proud of his last statement (even though Magnus 'bought' him the shirt a couple of weeks ago, it still counted).

"Clary loves when I don't button my shirt all the way." Jace mumbled

"She's your girlfriend she doesn't count." Alec countered

"True" Simon chimed in, Jace just glared. "anyway we need to get shopping so quit bickering and lets go." Simon said as he started to walk into a direction of a store. "We're gonna need backpacks, notebooks, pens, pencils, highlighters, rulers, calculators, and clothes. We're getting the clothes first since they're the hardest to find." Simon grabbed a shopping cart and started combing through racks.

"Mundane stores are boring. There aren't any weapons shops around here either." Jace said looking extremely bored

"Oh no something about mundane culture has inconvenienced Jace yet again. However can we solve this pressing matter?" Simon sarcastically said causing Jace to give him an extraordinarily good look of a certain finger.

"Play nice you two" said Alec not looking up from the rack he was browsing while Simon and Jace continued to glare at each other.

After about thirty minutes of searching the boys were about ready to give up and they had only been to three stores. Between them they found a pair of shoes, a sweater, and a pair of pants."Hello and welcome to Classy Closet I'm Amy. Would you gentlemen be needing any help today?"

"Well Amy if you're different from all the other store clerks and you can actually find us some nice, affordable clothes then yes we'll be needing some help." replied Simon

"I'll try to be better than the others."

* * *

Clary had never really understood what was the big deal with shopping with Isabelle or Magnus, but now she finally understood. She had to practically drag a whimpering Magnus and a kicking and screaming Isabelle out of Sephora, get pulled into about eighteen different stores (they were only in each about ten minutes but they somehow managed to buy half the store), become a guinea pig/barbie doll, and held her own weight in carrying bags. Thankfully though they were almost done. All they had to do was get school supplies and get to the food court within the hour. "Okay once we get the needed school supplies we'll be done." said Clary entering a store called School Stop 'n' Shop and grabbing a hand held shopping cart.

"Mundane notebooks are so weird. Why does this one have puppies on it?" said Isabelle holding up a notebook decorated with all sorts of puppies on it.

"Because it's cute and people love cute things." replied Clary as she put highlighters and pencils in the cart.

"Clary look at these!" Magnus said holding up an assortment of pens and markers "these have glittery ink and these smell like apple and fig. Apple and fig! Who knew there was such a combination!"

"If you keep sniffing those like that you're gonna get high." Clary said as he practically shoved three up his nose. "Just put them in the cart and go pick out a backpack, you too Izzy."

"Urgh fine" said Magnus dropping the items and walking towards the aisle with the backpack.

* * *

Amy had truly done a good job. She was able to find Jace and Alec a closet full of clothes (that they liked) for a modest price. And shopping for the other stuff only took twenty minutes so they were at the food court at 5:10. "We're about an hour early, so what should we do to pass the time." asked Simon

"Eat" replied Jace

"But shouldn't we wait for the girls and Magnus? It's a little mean to eat without them."

"I didn't know they sell ice cream here." Alec said reading off a menu.

"Okay let's go eat" said Simon fast walking to where they sold ice cream. It had been an hour when the boys had just about finished their meal, Simon was eating his third ice cream cone, and the girls (and Magnus) finally arrived.

"Oh so you guys couldn't have waited for us?" Clary said clearly pissed off.

"Well you see sweetheart there were more important matters than waiting for you three" Jace responded

"And what was that honeybunch?" asked Clary in a sickly sweet tone.

"Chili cheese fries." Clary just stared at him for a long time. "Ah um you know what? I'm gonna go get you some food, rest your feet, you've done enough today." Jace said as he got up to go get food for Clary from nearby a hot dog stand. Leaving a fidgety Alec and a preoccupied (with his ice cream of course) Simon.

"Are you just going to sit there Alexander?" Magnus said his cat eyes looking luminous. Alec looked up with fear in his eyes.

"I-I'm um go help with food because food is heavy and you're scaring me." with a nervous laugh he was off. And then there was one. Simon, sitting contently and enjoying a delicious ice cream cone. Isabelle snatched the cone out of Simon's hand.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Simon exclaimed, the look in Isabelle's eyes could have slain an entire city.

"You have five seconds before I get out my whip." Izzy practically growled. Simon stumbled out of his chair and basically sprinted to where Jace and Alec were. "Our boyfriends are so stupid sometimes." Magnus and Clary nodded in agreement. After they were done eating they all headed back to the Institute.

"We have an early start tomorrow, school starts at 7:30, so be ready. We're meeting here at seven sharp." Clary said

"I have some questions about this whole school thing." Alec said "How are we getting there? And won't they know we're not even in their records?"

"Magnus has everything covered everything. Even the whole transportation thing."

"Okay" Alec said a little suspiciously "I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow."

"Since we have an early start we might as well go to bed now, goodnight guys" Jace said and after a combination of goodnights the Institute (and Magnus's and Alec's apartment) was silent.

**I really can't believe the feedback! It's lovely and it makes me so happy so thanks! Just so there isn't any confusion Simon does live in the Institute. I also don't think I'll be adding Jordan or Maia because I don't think I can write them in or write them in a way to which they wouldn't sound weird. Sorry I had a little trouble with uploading this chapter.**


	3. First days are never the worst days

**Hello and welcome back to my story! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! I really do love reading your reviews. To answer a someone's question yes Clary does live in the institute, but she usually goes home on the weekends and Alec doesn't officially live with Magnus. Please pay attention to these author's notes because they are important. The way I'm setting up the classes is slightly confusing. When a junior (11th grader) has an AP (advance placement) class they take a regular senior (12th grade) class. When a senior has an AP class they get taught a college course. I don't know if this is how it actually works because I'm not in high school yet. Also full class schedules will be at the bottom. From now on though everything will be a little more teen appropriate because high schoolers have potty mouths and they're mean(no offense though). Some people will remember Clary or Simon (they weren't that popular so not many people will remember them). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Wake up! Lets go go go!" Jace shouted at the Institute's inhabitants. "It's the first day of school and you don't want to be late!" Clary and Simon walked out of their rooms.

"Good morning Jace, you seem awfully chipper. Good morning Si." Clary said only slightly groggy which was surprising because she wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning guys, where's Izzy?" Simon said

"She's right here" Izzy said and Simon turned toward the kitchen. "and I made breakfast" she was still in her pajamas but she was wearing an apron. Clary and Jace shared a silent signal and started to slowly back away.

"Uh you know Izzy I uh had a big breakfast so yeah" Simon lied horribly and looked over to Clary for help. She stopped for a second, while Jace took this time run, Clary thought of a way to help her lifelong friend. Finding no solution she mouthed "you're on your own" and ran away to her room.

"But you just woke up"

"Wha-What I meant was that we don't have time to eat we have to get dressed." and before she could say anything else Simon left. Simon figured since he was in his room he might as well actually get dressed. Simon was dressed in his usual attire: a sarcastic shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes along with a backpack. He was about to go to the kitchen to see if he could sneak an apple but someone was coming up the elevator. He decided to check it out because it was probably Magnus and Alec and they might have food. Apparently this was Jace and Clary's thinking because second later they were at his side, and they were right because Alec and Magnus were standing in front of the elevator holding bags and coffee.

"Good Morning my shadowhunter lovelies! And Jace. I bought goodies." Magnus said a little too happy for someone going to school in forty-five minutes. They started passing the breakfast when Isabelle entered the room.

"So you would rather have this than my breakfast?"

"Sweetheart don't get me wrong I love you, we all do, but you can't cook for shit. But hey you're pretty! And that makes up for everything." Jace said in his way of being nice.

"Really Jace? You couldn't have said it in a better way?" Clary said

"Well it's the truth."

"Whatever we have to go anyway." Clary said rolling her eyes.

"Clary you're gonna have to do the portal because I have not idea what this place looks like." Magnus said gathering his stuff.

"We can't portal there." Clary said

"What! Why? It's fast and easy." Magnus complained

"What are the mundanes gonna say when six people appear from nowhere? We have to drive there that is why we got up so early."

"Urgh fine but we can at least arrive in style" he said with a crooked smile and snapped his fingers.

"Magnus what did you do?" asked Alec

"You'll have to go outside to find out." Magnus said as he and the others headed toward the elevator. Once they were outside the gang was in a big surprise.

"By the Angel! Did you really get a mini-van? A MINI-VAN?! We are going to high school! Do you want us to die of embarrassment on our first day?" Jace said he, certified bad boy, could not be seen in a mini-van.

"What? It was the only one with enough seats to fit all of us."

"You know what? Just wish me up a motorcycle." Magnus did so along with two helmets. "C'mon Clary you're my map." Jace said getting onto the bike and Clary followed, leaving Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon on the curb. Magnus bitterly snapped back the mini-van.

"You want fancy fine I'll give you fancy." he muttered as blue sparks danced on his fingers. Two very _very_ expensive sports cars appeared. One a bright red and the second an aquamarine type color. "Simon take the red car we'll follow" Magnus said walking towards the driver's side.

"Um I don't think I know how to drive a stick shift?" Simon said hesitant to get into the car.

"You'll be fine, now get in before we are late." Simon got into the car and started to drive and then Magnus followed. The others quickly caught up to Clary and Jace as they pulled into the school parking lot. Apparently they had made a badass entrance because groups of kids were crowding around them. The gang got out of their separate vehicles and started toward the school. Walking through the hallways gained them many comments like "The blond is so hot." or "The girl with the black hair is sexy as hell" and "Do the girl with the red hair and the guy with the glasses look familiar to you?". They went to the office to pick up their class schedules. Jace, Alec, and Magnus were in senior classes while Clary, Isabelle, and Simon were in junior classes. They had all went to their lockers (which were conveniently right next to each other) to put their stuff away.

"Well this won't be all that bad since we all have the same lunch and that art class all together." Alec said glad he wouldn't feel like a loner for the entire day. He also had his fist period with Magnus.

"Clary darling where is AP history?" Magnus asked reading at his schedule with a confused face. That was the cutest thing to Alec, actually all Magnus's faces were cute to him.

"Uh take a left down that hall and it should be the third door to your right." Clary said

"Thanks biscuit. Come now Alexander lets go experience our first mundane class." Alec just smiled at his boyfriend's dazzling personality and followed him down the hall.

"Well I guess we should all start heading to our classes now" Simon said

"I agree," said Isabelle grabbing Simon's hand "I always wanted to know how accurate mundie classes were." she said to Simon before walking down the hall.

"And then there were two." Clary said looking at Jace.

"Don't you think this is unfair" Jace asked

"What?"

"Magnus and Alec are in the same grade and so are Izzy and Simon, which leaves us two star crossed lovers in separate grades, our story more tragic than _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Well good thing school ends in about seven hours. Then these star crossed lovers will finally have their chance at love." Clary said smiling up at Jace.

"If this fair maiden could give me a kiss I might just be able to make it through the day."

"I would love to but it's against school rules."

"Oh Clary when will you learn, some rules are meant to be broken." Jace said as he swooped down and kissed Clary. The kiss was short and sweet but butterflies filled Clary's stomach. The bell had just rung and Jace was the first one to pull away. "See ya next period." Jace smirked and walked away.

* * *

"Okay class I would like to introduce you to our new students Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood." Mr. Reed the AP history teacher said "Would you like to come up and share a little something with the class? If not you can just sit down over there." Mr. Reed said pointing to two empty seats. Alec moved to sit at the desk but Magnus stopped him and pushed him forward so it looked like he wanted to speak. Alec flashed him an angry look.

"Uh um my name is Alexander Lightwood I'm eighteen. I have a brother and a sister and a cat. I also like to read." Alec said before quickly making his way to his seat totally flustered.

"Hello my name is Magnus Bane and that lovely little nerd over there is my boyfriend." Magnus smiled brightly at red faced Alec. The class though had mixed feelings about this. Some looked completely fine while other were disgusted. Although Magnus was unfazed and kept speaking."I'm nineteen and I live in own my apartment with my cat Chairman Meow. I also like anything that sparkles." after he was done he took a seat next to Alec.

"Uh well that was very interesting. Anyway back to yesterday's lesson, as you can see Henry the eighth knew that by having the marriage with Catherine annulled he would..." Mr. Reed droned on soon only to be blocked out by half the students. Magnus was in his own world when Alec slid a note over to him.

(**Alec **_Magnus_)

**Did you really need to tell the whole class we're dating?**

_What? Are you ashamed of me?_

**No! I just didn't think everybody needed to know we are dating. It's none of their business.**

_The teacher said share so I did. Plus it's not like the whole world can't tell I'm about as straight as Clary's hair. __A__nd what's the fun of bei__n__g in a relationship if I c__a__n__'t show everyone your mine? But if it makes you uncomfortable I_ _won't do that again._

**Thank you**

_One question though, why didn't you just talk to me? We sit right next to each other._

**I'm not trying to get in trouble on our first day of school.**

_Wow Alec just wow._

* * *

Jace was ready for second period and by the time the bell rang he practically ran over three kids trying to get out the door. Don't get him wrong though he liked AP Calculus. The people were nice (despite the fact more than half the girls hit on him and some of the boys envied him), the teacher was understanding and friendly, and he was good at calculus (for some odd reason). He just really really wanted to be in a class with Clary. So when he finally got to English he was ecstatic. Not many people were in the class but Clary was there. She was sitting in the back corner of the classroom drawing contently. He walked over to her and said

"Hey Clary-What are you drawing?" He had only caught a glimpse of it before she whisked it away into her bag.

"Nothing much" She was lying, he could tell. Jace took a seat next to her and smiled innocently.

"You know I really missed you during first period" Jace said getting closer and closer with every word. Clary cleared her throat.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I just wanted to tell you-" They were so close their noses slightly touched "thanks for the sketchbook." he said as he quickly pulled away and stood up so she couldn't reach the book, flipping to the page Clary was previously drawing on.

"Wait what? Hey! You can't-" but it was too late, Jace had already seen what was on the page. It was her and Jace but Clary was in a long dress and Jace was in a suit. He furrowed his brows in confusion for a second, but then everything clicked. In the picture he and Clary were getting _married. _He smirked down at Clary who was an impossible shade of red. Her face looked like a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"You just can't wait to call this yours can you?" Jace said referring to himself.

"That's not funny." Clary said and snatched back the sketchbook.

"Oh don't be like that Clarebear I didn't know you wanted to get married. I thought you wanted to be a teenager a little longer, go to parties, have wild sex, you know stuff like that."

"Look just forget it. It's just a stupid little fantasy of mine. You don't have to rush into anything." Clary said deciding to forget the wild sex comment. Before Jace could reply the teacher came in.

"Today in class you will write an essay on the American Education System and some reforms it could use." Mrs. Kain said and then started to pass out paper. Although his attention was suppose to be on this essay he didn't want to write, Jace could only focus on why this subject was bothering Clary so much.

* * *

Isabelle hadn't adapted well to school. She didn't like the fact that teachers basically controlled what you did, high school boys are pigs (she'd been hit on, but never like this), and school just got very boring _very _quick. It helped to have her friends there but not much. So by the time second period ended she was feeling a little drained. Thankfully she had this class with Simon.

"Hey Izzy" Simon said when Isabelle sat next to him.

"Hi Si"

"So how was your day so far? Has the pressure of high school sucked all the life out of you yet?

"Yes sadly" she sighed "How's your day been treating you?"

"Pretty okay except when Mr. Trent thought I was cheating on the Latin quiz he gave us because and I quote "No high schooler should be that good at reading Latin." he can be such a tool."

"He sounds like one." Isabelle laughed "Do you know anything about this history teacher?" Izzy asked curious to see if she would love or hate this teacher.

"Well as long as it's not Mrs. Vendyl we should be fine."

"Why what's so bad about her"

"Well she's an old widowed bat who hates everyone and everything, and the feeling is totally mutual. I even heard she eats the souls of children. " Simon said

"She's a demon!" Izzy said about to uncoil her whip. Simon's eyes widened.

"Figuratively"

"Oh okay" Isabelle relaxed just as the teacher came into the room.

"Oh crap" he whispered

"Is that...?" Isabelle whispered back

"Uh-huh"

"Are we screwed?"

"Yup" Simon said popping the 'p'

"Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood front and center!"

* * *

**Okay this chapter was a little messy, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And yes for some odd reason art is the only period where it doesn't matter what your grade is you can be in it (lol don't judge me). ****These next few chapters might come less frequently but I will be writing more in them. ****Sorry this chapter would have been up yesterday but my brain went tumblr**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**! lol I need help**

**CLASS SCHEDULES **

**Clary:**

**1st period- AP History**

**2nd period-AP English**

**3rd period-Pre Calculus**

**4th period-Chemistry**

**Lunch **

**5th period-Latin**

**6th period-Art**

**7th period-Physical Education **

**Jace:**

**1st period-AP Calculus **

**2nd period-English**

**3rd period- Anatomy**

**4th period-Free Period**

**Lunch **

**5th period- AP French**

**6th period-Art**

**7th period-History**

**Alec:**

**1st period-AP History**

**2nd period-Calculus**

**3rd period-Anatomy**

**4th period-Free Period**

**Lunch**

**5th period- Spanish **

**6th period-Art**

**7th period-English**

**Magnus:**

**1st period-AP History**

**2nd period- Anatomy**

**3rd period-AP English**

**4th period-Free Period**

**Lunch**

**5th period- AP French**

**6th period-Art**

**7th period- Calculus**

**Simon**

**1st period-English **

**2nd period-Latin**

**3rd period-History**

**4th period-Pre Calculus **

**Lunch**

**5th period-Home Economics **

**6th period-Art**

**7th period- Physical Education**

**Isabelle:**

**1st period-English **

**2nd period-Spanish**

**3rd period-History**

**4th period-Pre Calculus**

**Lunch **

**5th period-Home Economics **

**6th period-Art**

**7th period- Physical Education**


	4. The beginning of something interesting

**Hello and welcome back to my story! Thank you again for the positive feedback. I really love it. I am _so _sorry that this is late. I was busy then I just got lazy:/. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

"Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood front and center!" said Mrs. Vendyl looking for her newest students. Izzy and Simon shot out of their seats and went to the front of the classroom. "Alright class give them the rules."

"No eating or drinking, no bathroom breaks, come to class on time, only speak when spoken to, and do not arrive to class without your homework completed." the entire class said in a monotone voice. Simon and Isabelle shared a look.

"Since you peers told you the class rules you may go back to your seat." said the teacher as she turned to the board. Some of students mouthed things like "leave while you can" or "kill me now" and lets not forget "she is Satan". A special few students just made a gun with their hand and shot themselves in the face.

"Well this is going to be fun." Simon whispered sarcastically

"Silence!"

* * *

"Alec I'm telling you something is wrong with her!" Jace said as he and Alec walked out of their anatomy class. They started to head to the library for their free period.

"Maybe you're just paranoid. Girls actually do that a lot. They write their crushes name on things or as their last name and picture having a family with them or getting married." Alec replied

"How do you know all this?" Alec blushed a little as Jace said this.

"Uh well Magnus kinda made me watch tons of mundane chick flicks with him. Although I have to admit _The Notebook_ was very good."

"Great Magnus is turning you into a-"

"Excuse me, you boys seem like your into sports, we have soccer, baseball, and basketball tryouts this Thursday." this girl said as she shoved flyers into Alec's and Jace's hands and then walked down the hall.

"Hmm interesting. I'll have to ask Clary about these mundane sports." Jace said as he entered the library with Alec. They went into the back tables of the library and started to do their homework.

"Hello boys, how has your day been going?" said Magnus taking a seat across from Alec and Jace.

"Other than Jace copying my anatomy homework" said Alec glaring at Jace "my day was fine. But Jace is having girl problems." Magnus's eyes narrowed making his cat eyes stand out.

"If you try to force Clary into anything she doesn't want to I will personally enjoy cutting your d-"

"Whoa whoa whoa first of all I would _never_ hurt Clary and second who wouldn't enjoy touching my-"

"Anyway you cocky bastard, what happened?" Magnus asked slightly irritated by what Jace almost said. Jace then recounted what happened with Clary. "You should ask her out on a date." Magnus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A date?"

"Yeah you know that thing you do when you are in relationship with someone."

"Thanks for the definition." Jace deadpanned

"Your welcome" said Magnus as smiled brightly at Jace

"What I was trying to say was that I never really thought about that."

"Exactly my point! Girls like romantic surprises. Plus it's not like you two have ever gone on a date anyway." Jace opened his mouth to object. "A date where you weren't possessed/trying to kill her, you two weren't in mortal danger, or on your way to fight something." Jace closed his mouth. He just sat there and thought for a moment.

"What about when we first met, I took her to the greenhouse for a picnic as a birthday present and then when the flowers bloomed at midnight we kissed." Jace said smiling and blushing slightly at the memory.

"That's your first kiss story? Aww that is the cutest thing." Magnus beamed

"However cute the story is I don't think it counts." Alec said not looking up from his paper.

"He has a point, you two thought you were siblings like a day later or something." Jace just mumbled a whatever and continued to copy Alec for the rest of the period. After the bell rang it was time for lunch. Eventually every member of the gang ended up at their lockers. Alec nudged Jace and jerked his chin toward Clary.

"Hey Clary can I talk to you for a second?"Jace said as Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus left (but not before Magnus turned around and gave Jace thumbs up).

"Sure Jace, is something wrong?" she said furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"No no it's nothing like that I just wanted to ask you something." for some reason Jace was actually slightly nervous

"Okay shoot" Clary said before out of nowhere a girl stepped in between them. This girl was taller than Clary but still shorter than Jace. She had long dark brown hair that was the same as her complexion and an hourglass figure. All in all she was really pretty.

"Hello I'm Sydney" she said giving a sultry smile to Jace.

"Can I help you?" said Jace impatiently but that didn't discourage Sydney. At this moment Clary looked pissed.

"Yes you can actually. There's going to be a party on Saturday and I want you to come. You can even bring your friends." she said and pushed an invitation into his chest.

"Okay yeah sure whatever, see that beautiful girl back there? Well she's my girlfriend and you're are standing in front of her. That means your blocking her stunningly attractive face. So-"

"So you should move before I drop-kick your ass." Clary snarled, you could see the murder in her eyes. Sydney turned to Clary and gave the queen of fake smiles before she waved goodbye to Jace and sauntered off.

"Did you enjoy that girl throwing herself at you?" Clary basically growled at Jace.

"Clary don't be like that, I only have eyes for you."

"Is that right? You know I'm already late for lunch I think I'll just go now." Jace rolled his eyes as he grabbed her wrist and softly spun her into the locker, effectively stopping her from going anywhere. He stared directly into her eyes before speaking.

"Really Clary? After all we've been through? You have nothing to be jealous about. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then remember? If you think some mundane girl could even compare to you, then my darling you humble yourself too much." Clary was pretty red after what Jace said, but Jace still thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world as he quickly pecked her lips."We don't have to go to this stupid party anyway."

"Oh no I wouldn't want to miss this party for the world." Clary said with the weirdest smile (Jace decided to dismiss whatever that smile meant).

"Oh okay uh back to what I was going to say. I want you to accompany me on a date this Friday after school."

"I would love to."

"Wonderful! Lets go to lunch." Jace said and interlaced Clary's hand with his.

* * *

"So how does this lunch thing work Si?" Isabelle said as she entered the cafeteria with her boyfriend along with her brother and his boyfriend.

"Well you have to get a tray and get in that line then you pick the food you want and then you pay up there." said Simon as he walked up and got a tray himself while Izzy, Alec, and Magnus followed. They all shuffled through the line each getting their desired food.

"Hey big brother?"

"Yes?" Alec said dubiously (because when does Izzy _ever _call him big brother?)

"I need five bucks" Izzy smiled and Alec just made a noise while handing her the bill.

"Thanks!" Isabelle said and paid for her lunch. Isabelle and Simon went to find a table that would accommodate the whole crew. They eventually found one near the middle of the cafeteria. Magnus and Alec joined them shortly.

"What happened to Clary and Jace?" Simon asked to no one in particular.

"Jace was suppose to ask Clary out on a date but I don't really know why it's taking this long." Alec said and glanced at the entrance to the lunchroom.

"You don't have to look all worried they're probably just making out in a storage closet or something." Magnus said nonchalantly just as the couple in question appeared.

"Speak of the devil, are you two done having sex with clothes on?" Izzy said with a mischievous smile just when Clary thought her complexion went back to normal. She looked like a strawberry. Again.

"Like you haven't done the actually thing with Simon." Jace said not even batting an eyelash, causing Simon to choke on his milk.

"And? I bet you and Clary do it like rabbits." Isabelle huffed crossing her arms. If Simon and Clary were in the many manga they read their nose would have erupted with a tsunami of blood.

"Okay!I really don't want to here anymore about my parabatai's and sister's sex life." Alec said totally exasperated

"Says the one that has hickeys on a regular basis-ow!" Jace said as Alec kicked his shin.

"Change. The. Subject." Alec said Jace only held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay fine. This girl invited me to a party and she said I could bring friends. Do you guys wanna go? It's on Saturday."Jace said

"Uh yeah! I heard mundane high school parties are the best!" Isabelle said excitedly

"Yeah right. I throw the best parties sweetheart, but I'll still go." Magnus said

"Sure." said Simon slightly indifferent because parties weren't exactly his thing(but at least he won't turn into a rat this time, right?).

"I'll go so you guys don't cause any trouble." Alec said

"Trouble? When have I ever caused trouble?" Jace said with a charming smile.

"Jace your middle name is trouble." Clary said

"And your first and your last." Alec added while everyone else nodded along. The gang started to make small talk about how their day was and what their classes was like. Simon and Isabelle took the cake though when they started talking about all the mean things Mrs. Vendyl did today. Apparently this kid didn't finish his homework and she started to yell at him. He was so scared he threw up and she made him clean it up with his incomplete homework. The table was silent for a moment. They all collectively decided to change the subject. After a while the bell rang causing the group to say their goodbyes and split up until their art class.

* * *

"Simon what's Home Economics?" Isabelle asked as they were going to that class.

"Well it's kinda like a class that prepares you to live as an adult. To manage a family and a home. It even goes over cooking which could help you." Simon replied

"Great, I finally have the chance to prove to everyone that my cooking isn't that bad!" Izzy exclaimed walking inside of the class. Simon and Isabelle took neighboring seats in the middle of the room. Once everyone had settled in and the teacher explained what they had to do Simon and Izzy went to work.

"All we have to do is bake a small pound cake, we have all the ingredients right here so you really can't mess this up." Simon said looking at Isabelle with minimal apprehension.

"Simon I'm not stupid so don't talk to me like I'm a five year old." Isabelle said scoffing

"Okay whatever you say."

***I am not being accurate with this pound cake recipe! I am way too lazy to look it up, lol sorry!***

"We need three cups of flour, half a cup of sugar, a quarter stick of butter, and two eggs." Simon said reading off the list of ingredients the teacher had written on the board. Izzy gathered the items and started to put them into the bowl when Simon stopped her.

"Why don't you let me do that, you can..." Simon said as he looked around their workstation for something Izzy appropriate "you can man the spatula!" Isabelle just looked at him for a while.

"I will round-house kick you in the throat before I man the spatula."

"Okay you just keep doing what your doing then." Simon said as he laughed nervously and moved away from Izzy. Simon cracked the eggs while Isabelle sifted the flour. Everything was going smoothly until they had to start mixing the batter. Simon had started to whisk the batter when Izzy decided it was her turn to take over.

"Just give me the whisk I already know your hand is tired." she said reaching for the cooking tool.

"Izzy sweetie let go of the whisk."

"Simon dearest how about you let go."

"No babe you let go."

"No honey _you let go_."

"_Fine"_ Simon said and he did just that. The whisk flew out of his hand and into Izzy's but the batter on the whisk shot onto her hair and face. She just stayed still for a while, not even opening her eyes.

"Oh my god" Simon said wide eyed "I really didn't mean to do that and I'm really sorry and oh god everything just looks a mess and I-I-I-"

"Simon" Isabelle said eerily calm as she opened her eyes "get me something to that I can wipe this off with before I decide how I want to kill you." he just nodded and went to go get some paper towels. After about ten minutes of death glares and unshed tears of fear (on Simon's part) Izzy was as clean as she could get with dry paper towels. The good news was the teacher hadn't really noticed the whole ordeal so the couple was saved from a detention. But on the other hand because they hadn't had much time left to cook the pound cake it was kind of under cooked giving them a C on their first day of class. In that time Isabelle hadn't uttered a word to her boyfriend even in spite of his many attempts.

* * *

Clary's Latin class had went by pretty quick considering she knew all the words. She was actually pretty excited for her next period which was art. She hadn't been in a real art class since before she found out she was a shadowhunter. She also heard the teacher was real cool, she basically let you do whatever you wanted as long as you had some sort of creation was on your paper. Plus she had this class with all of her friends so nothing could go wrong. But she had apparently did some terrible injustice to the world because when she walked in she saw that girl (Sydney right?) talking-no _flirting _with Jace(not that he noticed). Clary's blood boiled, she never had a boyfriend (Simon didn't count, he just didn't) so this jealously thing was still very new to her. But one thing Clary did know was that she wasn't gonna let some girl feel up (not that Jace would let some girl feel him up but you get the point) her boyfriend and get away with it! So Clary walked up to Jace and put his hand on her ass and kissed him fiercely. At first he was surprised but Jace quickly melted.

"Ahem" said a voice behind Jace causing them to break the kiss.

"Oh" Clary said with mock surprise "I didn't know you were talking to someone."

"Yeah me Cindy or whatever just got done uh can I talk to you over there?" Jace said not even giving his girlfriend a chance to answer before pulling here to the back corner of the room. Clary managed to give a pissed off Sydney a smug grin before her attention was back on Jace."What was that?"

"What was what?" Clary said trying to play innocent

"Oh you know the ass grabbing and making out in the classroom."

"I might have given Sydney a warning that your mine and nothing will change that."

"Okay" Jace said totally indifferent to what Clary had said "but next time you do that, I won't hold back." he said then walked to where their other friends had set up at Clary following shortly after. Clary was right when she said the teacher didn't really care what you drew as long as you did it. Alec drew a sort of recognizable Church while Magnus painted a cliché fruit bowl. Simon drew a half-assed portrait of Izzy. Maybe he was trying to make up for something? She'll have to ask him about that later. Whatever it was it worked because Izzy had painted two shadows (probably her and Simon) on a beach during the sunset. Jace had tried (but failed, miserably) to draw his piano back at the Institute. Clary herself had gone for a much more sentimental painting of Luke's farm which had come out pretty nicely. After the bell rang the crew had split up once again. After they had all finished their classes each member of the gang wound up at the front parking lot.

"We didn't do so bad for a first day." Magnus said as he and the group each headed for their separate vehicles.

"Yeah we might even last an entire week." Jace said before he and Clary got on his bike and shot off with Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus following him.

**This chapter seemed rushed to me urgh -.- but some good news is the date chapter will be fluffy and cute with lovely clace and the party will be the exact opposite. I mean it'll be wild but seriously awesome. Real important question should there be filler chapters or do you want me to just skip to the date and party? PM or review me the answer please and thank you!**


	5. A pretty mundane week

**Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you for the awesome feedback once again. I really enjoy when you guys review what you would like to see in the story, so don't be shy and tell me what you want! If it works with the story I will most definitely try and put it in. Also it helps when you make your reviews about how high school works, it helps me make the writing more realistic, so do that too! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Once everybody had gone to their respective homes they finally realized the true struggle of homework. Isabelle kept switching to a different homework assignment every time she didn't know how to do a question. Which would have been totally fine if she had known how to do most questions. She had semi done papers all around her, making everything more confusing. But despite her trouble in the beginning she was able to complete her homework. Alec had done a quarter of his homework in his free period and only needed about two hours to finish. And he only had trouble with his spanish homework. He was finally able to conquer it with a little help from google translate (because according to Magnus "the teacher isn't going to come in and kick his cute little ass and if he tried he could totally beat him with his shadowhunter sexiness"). He even had enough time to cook dinner. Magnus on the other hand was a different story. He didn't do his homework until after he and Alec had dinner. Magnus tried to do his work, he really did, but the homework was just waaay to boring. He even called Clary to see if he could bend the rules on doing it. Sadly the conversation ended up with a pissed off Clary and a slightly freighted but mostly frustrated Magnus. Eventually he was able to get it done with lots of help from his wonderful boyfriend and google. Simon had been able to finish most of his homework (after multiple phone/video game breaks). However when he got to his pre calculus he kind of freaked out. "THE NUMBERS CLARY, WHAT DO THEY MEAN?!" he said as he shook Clary's shoulders.

"Quit it Simon! This isn't call of duty. And I don't get a single question either so we're both screwed." Clary said and put her head down on the desk she was sitting at. She only had minor trouble with about one other assignment, but other than that she was back into the swing of things.

"You know I could help you guys." Jace said from the armchair in the library. Jace was probably the best off out of the gang. Nothing had really troubled him with the mundie homework. Once he finished his history report he would be done with his homework. "It'll cost ya though." he said with a sly smile. Jace had walked over to where Clary was and bent down to reach her eye level.

"Oh really? And just what will I have to give up in order to get your help?" Clary said with a smile tugging at her lips.

"A kiss, maybe something more depending on the questions." Jace said staring at his girlfriend.

"Can you just hurry up and-" Simon faked an over dramatic gag "kiss so I can finish this stupid homework?" he was ultimately ignored as the lovebirds kept staring into each others eyes. When finally for what seemed like forever (to the couple and Simon) they kissed. The kiss may or may not have gotten a little more heated than intended, but luckily Simon was here to save the day. He threw a pillow at Jace and Clary causing them to break the kiss. Jace glared at Simon before diverting his attention back to Clary.

"Why are you even friends with him?"

"Sometimes I really don't know."

"Hurtful!"

* * *

The next two days were pretty much like the first day of school. Clary and Jace shared another before class kiss, Magnus and Alec passed notes in their boring history class, and Simon and Isabelle were scared to even go in Mrs. Vendyl's class so on and so forth. But everything started to get interesting the Thursday before the party. It was lunchtime and Jace and Simon had arrived a little late so they were still at their lockers. The rest of the gang had gone ahead to lunch without them. They were almost done putting their items in their lockers when someone approached them. It was none other than the infamous Sydney. She completely ignored Simon and started to talk to Jace.

"So your coming to my party right? I don't think think it would be any fun without someone as" at this point she stopped talking and licked her lips as her eyes traveled down Jace's body "delicious as you there." Simon gagged, this was yet another time he had to sit and watch a girl hit on his best friend's boyfriend.

"First lets get one thing straight, the only reason I'm going to this party is because my friends wanted to go and I. HAVE. A. GIRLFRIEND." Jace said putting emphasis on the last few words."That I would never cheat on so your attempts at hitting on me are futile."

"I tell my mother that I would never cheat on a test."

"And? What's your point?"

"That people say shit they don't mean all the time." Jace was a little speechless. What she said was pretty accurate. She had guts, she even reminded him of Isabelle a little, but that's all the props he would give the little mundane temptress. "See ya Saturday Jace." and with that she disappeared down the hall.

"Who was that?" Simon asked glaring at Jace

"Who was who?"

"The little leprechaun that just passed through here- THE GIRL Jace, the girl you were just talking to!"

"Calm down I know who you're talking about. Sydney is the girl who's party we're going to on Saturday." Jace replied

"And Clary is letting you go to the party? Wow."

"Clary said she wanted to go and what do you mean letting me?"

"You're whipped. Did you not know that or something?" Simon said and gathered food onto his lunch tray.

"I'm whipped? _I'm _whipped? Says the guy who's girlfriend actually owns a whip! And you didn't even know if you two were official until like a month ago." Jace scoffed just before he and Simon sat at their table.

"You guys sure took long. Did Jace get swarmed by a bunch of teenaged girls or something?" Magnus said as he broke out into a smile. The two boys just ignored Magnus in reply. The gang wasn't able to engage in small talk because a stranger had walked up to their table. This time it was a boy (a cute one at that). He had green eyes and a mop of light brown hair on his head. He was also wearing a soccer jersey with some shorts.

"You're Isabelle right?" he said to Izzy and she nodded

"I'm Jake from your spanish class and I think I found your notebook." Jake said as he handed the object back to Izzy.

"Oh uh thank you Jake." Isabelle smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow" was the last thing he said before he went back to his lunch table.

"He's cute, I mean not Alec cute, but exceptional." Magnus said and sipped his drink. Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Clary laughed before saying

"He's gonna give Simon a run for his money."

"Don't act dumb guys." Izzy said with a smile "Simon has nothing to worry about."

"That's what they all say then next thing you know you're the ex boyfriend. It's a shame too, because Simon was my favorite." Alec said joining in on the fun.

"Yeah you guys are so funny. You should just quit the whole shadowhunter business and become comedians." Simon said sarcastically

"Oh don't be a sourpuss Simon. Anyway Isabelle's new boyfriend reminded me of the try-outs today." After Jace said this Magnus, Izzy, and Simon branched into a different conversation.

"Oh yeah" Alec chimed in "those mundane sports seemed fun, but we don't know how to play them.

"That is true, Clary could you give us some insight?" Jace asked his girlfriend.

"On which sport?"

"Basketball"

"You gotta throw a ball in a hoop." the two boys stared at Clary

"Okay? What about baseball?" Alec asked

"You hit a ball with a stick."

"Uh can give some more details?" Clary just shrugged

"Fine then. How about soccer?"

"You have to kick a ball into the goal."

"Thanks sweetheart" Jace said the directed his attention toward Alec. "I guess we'll just have to figure it out on our own."

"Seems like it." Alec said and the bell rang. The gang said their goodbyes and headed to their respective classes.

* * *

**I am going to make an official update day for this story, it'll be Saturday. After this upcoming chapter that will be coming late Tuesday or early Wednesday. Then when Saturday rolls around the date chapter will finally be here! Yay! Then the next Saturday will be the party chapter.**


	6. Disney movies suck soccer balls

**Hello my awesome readers! ****Thank you once again for the wonderful feedback! ****To answer Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale yes Simon has ascended. ****There's nothing else to really say except translations are at the bottom! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Jace and Magnus entered their AP french with slight distaste. In this class you could only speak in French. The teacher would freak out if the students said anything that wasn't in the language, even if you were talking to your friend during free time. Luckily the only thing they were doing was watching _Beauty and the Beast _in french_. _Jace had only been able to endure the first song before he wanted to throw himself onto a seraph blade, although Belle did remind him of Clary. Magnus was actually enjoying himself. This movie had the cutest little song and dance numbers! He was dancing in his seat and mouthing along with the movie when Jace turned to him.

"Comment pouvez-vous rester ici et regarder ce?" he whispered with disgust "Mundanes sont tellement bizarre!"

"Allez, même avec votre cœur de pierre, vous devez admettre que c'est adorable!" Magnus whispered back with a giggle.

"Vous et toutes les autres personnes qui aiment ce besoin d'aide" Jace rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to the rest of the movie without tearing his eyes out. When the period was done Jace was more than relieved. They walked into their next class and found the rest of their friends. In class today they were painting. The subject of their art, a fruit bowl, was rather cliché but it was fun to do. The painting had a nice array of colors. Jace was humming softly to himself as he did the painting. His was actually turning out okay. His fruits were clearly recognizable and his bowl looked kind of real. His girlfriend's of course was a thousand times better. The fruit looked editable and the bowl looked as if you could reach out and grab it, everything seemed to really pop right out of the page.

"Hey Jace- are you humming be our guest?" Clary said but before he could stutter out an answer, she spoke again. "You know what don't answer that. I was going to ask was if we could switch spots, there's better lighting where you're standing."

"Oh uh sure thing." They both grabbed their paintings and carefully switched spots then they went back to work. In their new arrangement Jace was next to the wall and Clary was next to some other kid in their class.

"Okay class I need to make a copy so I'll be stepping out for a second. Behave." The class worked silently for a minute, but then all hell broke loose. It all started when Clary felt something wet hit her back, just about where her hair ended. When she touched the mystery substance she immediately knew what it was.

Paint.

She already had an idea of who it was and when she whipped her head around her theory was proven right. Sydney. She had a tube of paint in her right hand and it was aimed right at Clary. "Oops. The paint kinda just flew out of the tube ya know?" Sydney said in a way that lets you know she did it on purpose. Before Clary even knew what she was doing a blob of paint left her brush and landed right between Sydney's eyes. She looked at Clary, gave this sort of breathless laugh and said "It's on now." and that was that. In a matter of seconds paint was flying across the room, girls were screaming, this one kid was running (more like stumbling and crashing into things) around the room yelling "MY EYE MYY EEYYE, IT GOT IN MY EYE.". It was absolute and utter...chaos. And somehow the gang ended up in the middle of it. Because of their skills they didn't get pelted with paint, they were more so the ones doing the pelting. Alec and Magnus were really just protecting themselves but every so often Alec would chase Magnus around with paint. And whenever Magnus got caught by Alec he would kiss him, so Alec would forget he was chasing him and Magnus was able to escape again. It was a really cute game they would play. Simon was also protecting himself but every once and a while he'd hit some unsuspecting teenagers. Isabelle had a little more fun with things. She used her charm to have about five boys protected her and then when no one was paying attention she would hurl paint at them and any other person that she felt needed a little more color. None of them ever found out it was her, and it was hilarious. Jace was having the time of his life. No one could even touch him. He had hit just about everybody, yes even the girls (but not on the face or anything like on the arm or leg) and his friends. He may or may not have even hit that one kid in the eye (poor little Jimmy). When he hit Alec, Magnus, and Simon they all had the same response, middle fingers. He had gotten a special double middle finger from his parabatai. His sister had shouted some very creative profanities when she had gotten hit. The only he hadn't gotten was his girlfriend. Now that conflict would be interesting. Clary had only been able to get a few hits in there before she lost Sydney. Sydney also got in a few hit (less than Clary though). Other than losing her opponent Clary was having loads of fun. Then everything went dark. Someone was covering her eyes,but she didn't freak out.

"Guess who" said a familiar voice, one that she immediately recognized.

"What do we have here Jace?" asked Clary when she turned around and moved to the back corner of the classroom.

"Nothing much, just came to kiss my beautiful girlfriend." Jace said as the couple moved to the right more to dodge an oncoming paint clump. Clary knew this was a lie but she let it slide because she loved his kisses. Jace's true motive was to get Clary in the side but he completely forgot once they were kissing. The hand that had paint though also forgot. His hand went to the side of her face meaning she got covered with green paint. She broke the kiss, laughed and wiped her face with her hand. Then she put that same hand on Jace's face so they matched. It was all very poetic but it ended all too quickly because they teacher busted in and she was absolutely livid.

"WHO STARTED THIS MESS?!" she yelled, some people actually had no idea, but majority pointed to the gang and Sydney. "YOU SEVEN HAVE DETENTION! FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH! AND I'M BEING NICE SO YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL." In reality they were thankful. Simon and Clary knew this was a suspension worthy thing. Then the students exited the class because the bell had rung.

After Art it was Physical Ed. For Simon, Izzy and Clary. It was a little boring considering they could all do everything twice as fast and twice as long. Fortunately it ended pretty fast because all they were doing was relay races. The were even able to clean up a bit, not like they really needed it since they weren't hit that many times. When they were all done the went to the field to watch Jace and Alec. The three of them met up with Magnus on the bleachers. The soccer try-outs only took like forty minutes. Only about ten people showed up and there were only three spots. The boys were the last one to be tested which was good because they needed all the time they could get to google what could and couldn't be done. As expected they demolished the competition. They were put on the team along with this other kid. After Jace and Alec were finished gathering the information on uniforms and such the gang went to their vehicles and went home.

* * *

**This was more late than early sorry 'bout that but the date chapter will come on Saturday. I also don't really know anything about soccer so your comments about that would help a lot!**

"**How can you sit here and watch this?" "Mundanes are so weird!"**

"**Come on, even with your heart of stone you have to admit this is adorable!"**

"**You and all the other people that like this need help." **

**Yes I did use Google translate, sadly I have no idea how to speak any other language than English. **


	7. The Lovely Flowers

**I'm totally gonna pass out! 50 reviews guys! 50! I can't believe it, you guys are too good to me!3 I really hope these next few chapters are good for you because you all deserve it! Enjoy! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Clary was the definition of excitement. It was Friday, the day of the date, and she couldn't keep from smiling. Anytime Jace did anything even remotely cute (which was just about everything he did) Clary would have the same consistency as a puddle. And time just flew right on by because before she knew it she only had two hours to get ready. Of course that wasn't really a problem, she took a quick shower and started to get ready. Surprisingly enough she was going to wear a dress and heels, she had found it during their back to school shopping. It was a simple plain white dress that ended about mid-calf and plain black heels. It didn't meet up to Izzy's seven inches motto but they were still very cute. The dress had long sleeves and hugged it her body, making her curves look better than her usual nonexistent ones. She then tried to reason with her unruly hair. It worked more or less, she was able to make it look less frizzy but not style it in anyway. Good thing Jace liked it when she wore her hair down. She even put on light make-up. But she didn't even know where they were going. Jace had only told her to meet him downstairs when she was ready, so when it was seven o'clock she did.

Jace instantly broke into a smile when she finally appeared. She looked- no she _was_ an angel, she was brighter than a thousands of stars, and Jace became aware of this every time she smiled or laughed or did anything really. He loved her with a burning passion and if anything happened to her he would forever be broken. It sounded so melodramatic but it was true.

"There is nothing in this world that can accurately capture how stunning you look." Jace said as his eyes traveled down his girlfriends body and back up to her face. Clary looked beautiful without trying so when she did try lets just say she looked like the definition of perfection.

"Oh great how am I gonna top that compliment?" Clary was blush profoundly at the way Jace was treating her. Looking at her like she was the prettiest thing in the world? Saying the sweetest things? If he got any cuter she would surely suffocate in his charm. "But thank you." He was in a suit minus the tie and he looked very clean-cut. Usually his style ranges from devilishly handsome and boyish good-looks but now he truly looked like a man.

"Well if you really want to top that, a kiss would would be a wonderful start." Jace said smugly and leaned down to kiss Clary. The kiss was sweet and filled with love. When they broke apart Jace held out his arm her and they proceeded to leave the Institute. Jace led Clary to an off road that she wasn't familiar with and then there had been several turns that she would have never remembered. New York was usually a very lively place but wherever Jace was taking Clary made it seem like they were living in a small town, she might have even forgotten they were still New York. Though when they passed two men them she remembered. They started to cat call Clary. They must have been drunk because- wait does she really have to spell that one out? No? She thought so. Of course at this point Jace was totally pissed off but Clary gave him a look that told him to let it go. Then one started to talk.

"Hey lil' mama why don't you come over here and play, I'm sure I could show you a better time than pretty boy." his friend cackled like dumbass at the pretty boy comment. Jace was ready to kill, so he looked over to Clary to see if it was okay to beat the crap out of them now. It was.

"Ahh!"

"Please stop!" it had only taken Jace 5.3 seconds to beat the ever-loving shit out of them.

They had started walking for five minutes when (she would hate to admit it) her feet actually started to hurt. She wasn't as skilled as Isabelle in doing everything in heels so she got tired rather quickly. Jace must have noticed she was lacking because he stopped, smiled, and picked her up bridal style. Clary gave a surprised gasp and started to object but Jace had told her they were almost there so it didn't matter. And he was right because they had made about three more turns and he put her down.

"You stay here I'll be right back." he had started to walk away but then he turned to here again. "You don't need any weapons or anything, right? Just in case someone make the poor choice of mugging you."

"I'll be fine" Clary said pointing to her thighs where two daggers were strapped. Jace just smiled at her like she was the coolest girlfriend ever and then he disappeared into the shop they were standing in front of. After a few minutes he came out.

"Come on" He was leading her to the alley way on the side of the shop. When they'd reached a door Jace stopped and pulled out a key.

"Close your eyes." he said, Clary made a face but still obeyed. "No peeking either."

"I'm not five Jace."

"You act like it sometimes." you could hear the laughter in his voice. "Okay you can open them now."

When she did it was like she was in heaven, everything was just so captivating. Clary was speechless everything was so beautiful, her hands were itching to draw the seen before her. The room was covered in flowers: lilies, tulips, roses, and- Clary had a laugh with this one- the flowers of Clary sage. There were also white fairy lights around the room making everything look luminescent. There was a table with two chairs in the room also covered with flowers. The flowers on it were red, white, lavender, and pink roses, white lilies, and Clary sage. The floor was also decorated with flowers but there was a path to get to the table. Additionally there was circle in the middle of the room devoid of flowers. Clary was still in awe when she finally spoke.

"By the angel Jace did- did you do this? All by yourself?"

"I did." Jace had been staring at her the entire, watching her reaction. Her eyes grew brighter and her cheeks had a rosy tint every time she smiled. Everything about her was just so _enchanting. _

"Thank you so much it's wonderful." Clary beamed at her boyfriend. Minutes after they sat the table a waiter came with two plates of pasta and a glass of white wine.

"Who was that?" Clary said after she took a bite of the pasta.

"That was Joe. He's the guy who actually owns this shop." Clary made an 'o' formation with her mouth. They either made small talk or just took turns staring at each other until the other would look away (Clary always lost that battle). All throughout dinner the couple just joked and laughed altogether having a really good time. This was one of the only dates they had that everything was fine, where they finally could be carefree teenagers in love. Sometime after they were done Joe had taken the plates away. During another bout of their staring contest Jace took a red rose and placed it behind Clary's ear. Jace was in a slight daze, he was just content as he sat there playing with his girlfriend's hair

"You would think the flower would be prettier."

"What do you mean?" Clary said confused

"The flower for Clary sage, I mean you share the same name and by the angel are you pretty, so why isn't the flower just as pretty?" Clary was redder than the roses on the floor. Abruptly Jace stood up and went to pick something up from the corner of the room. When he turned around Clary was able to see that it was a portable radio. Jace tuned it to a classical music station and held his hand out.

"A dance milady?" Clary smiled and took his hand. They had danced to about three songs when Clary broke the silence.

"I love you Jace Herondale and I'm all too overjoyed that you made you way into my life."

"And I love you Clarissa Fray and I'm just ecstatic that you wanted to play hero." Then they danced (and kissed) the night away.

**Just to clear up any confusion the try-outs were for soccer. Thanks again for the 50 reviews! Party chapter next and there will be date chapters with all the other couples! Malec and Sizzy goodness! Also if anyone didn't get the joke of why the guys must have been drunk its because Clary doesn't really have a figure therefore to douchebags she could be considered ugly.**


	8. Demons and Makeup

**Hello and welcome back my lovely readers! Thanks again for the wonderful feed back, this story has more than 100 follows and 50 favs! Thank you so much! Now it get a lil' intense in these next chaps because shit happens. So be warned. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Izzy"

"Urg"

"Izzy wake up"

"Simon stop" Izzy laughed

"Oh that's so gross. Izzy wake up it's super important." Clary whispered

"Five more hours mommy."

"I really didn't want to do this but you forced my hand. Isabelle Lightwood if you don't wake up right now I'll burn you favorite designer sunglasses!" That did the trick because Izzy woke up with a start.

"It's 9:00 am on a Saturday morning! Waking me up by threatening my designer glasses is not the smartest thing to do right now!" she said with a murderous glare

"Don't worry I just said that to get your attention but I came here to ask if you can do me a favor, it really important." Izzy's eyes automatically softened

"Sure Clary what is it, you can ask me anything?" Clary took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Iwantyoutogivemeamakeover"

Clary's face was as red as her hair now. It took Isabelle a while to understand what Clary had said. Izzy's first thought was a demon. A greater demon shape-shifted into her best friend's and it wants a makeover so it can be prettier, that was the only logical reason. Izzy grabbed a dagger she kept at her bedside and pounced on Clary.

"Taking the form of Clary Fray? Girlfriend of Jace Herondale, world-renowned shadowhunter, I didn't know demons could be so stupid." Izzy said venomously pressing the dagger closer to Clary's neck.

"Wait what?! I'm not-"

"Quiet demon! Jace! Jace!" When Izzy lowered her guard Clary had a chance to flip them over. It went all down hill after this. The two girls wrestle for power about a minute but in the end Izzy was the victor. Just after Isabelle re-straddled Clary Jace rushed with the two seraph blades he always keeps in his room.

"If Simon tried anything I swear to the Angel I will kill him!" Jace gave the two girls a baffled look before Simon rush in with a seraph blade.

"Oh um well I see you two are in a very compromising position." Simon joked

"That's my sister and girlfriend. Watch it." Jace said and pointed one seraph blade at Simon. Simon stepped back and put his hands up in defense.

"Guys! We have more important matters! This demon has shape-shifted into Clary!" Jace and Simon both tensed up and got into a fighting position.

"I am not! And plus we're on hallowed ground!" Clary argued back.

"That's exactly what a demon would say!"

"Fine! I'll prove it! Jace when you were five you took a bath in s-"

"Okay then that is Clary" Jace laughed out nervously and put his weapons down. "We can all calm down now." Isabelle looked at Clary sheepishly and got off of her. Jace helped Clary up and pulled both her and Isabelle into a hug and kiss on the forehead, which was kinda weird since Clary is vertically challenged.

"You two don't have to fight over me, you know that right?" both of the girls pushed him away in mock disgust. "But don't ever scare me like that again" Jace said seriously after he picked up his weapons and started to head toward the door. Simon was standing next to the door still holding his seraph blade. But for some odd reason he was making noises that sounded a lot like a whip cracking. Before Jace left he disarmed Simon and hit him in the side with the hilt of his seraph blade. "C'mon dumbass we're gonna go spar." Jace said

"Wait Jace your joking right? Right?" Simon said as he jogged to catch up to him.

"So uh no hard feelings right?" Isabelle said

"You tried to kill me!" Clary said outraged

"Hey that's not entirely my fault! You hate shopping and you don't really like wearing make-up or heels. Honestly you don't really act like a girl. What was I suppose to to think?"

"Not that I was a demon that's for sure! This is the exact reason I didn't want to ask you." Clary said turning to the door.

"Wait Clary!" Izzy said as she engulfed the smaller girl in a hug. "I'm so sorry I thought you were a demon and tried to kill you and I really want to be the one to give a makeover because that is the number one thing on my bucket list and who are we kidding I can make you look sexy as hell-"

"Izzy you're smothering me." Clary said in a choked voice and Isabelle immediately let go.

"Oh sorry" after Clary was able to breathe she smiled at Isabelle and said

"It's okay Izzy I forgive you. Besides I wouldn't want anyone else giving me a makeover."

"Perfect! Although I will need some reinforcements."

"Wait you don't mean..."

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Uhh you know what? I'm totally regretting this decision now so lets just pretend this never happened, okay? Bye!" said Clary as sprinted to the door, but Isabelle caught her before she could leave.

Don't be stupid Clary, you'll love what I've got in store for you. Let me just make a quick call." Izzy went to get her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Magnus"

"Hello Isabelle and to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"You'll love this. Clary has just informed me that she wants a makeover and I figured your expertise would be needed." the other line was silent for a moment before Magnus spoke again.

"Are you sure that's Clary? It sounds more like a demon than Clary."

"That's exactly what I said! But we checked it out she's the one and only."

"In that case I'll be over in a second! She'll look fabulous after we're done with her!" Magnus ended the call and about a minute later the Institute elevator started making noise. Isabelle looked at Clary and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Lets go meet up with my partner in crime." When the two finally reached the elevators entrance they were greeted by a kissing Alec and Magnus.

"Oh gross I was not trying to see my my brother get to first base with his boyfriend." Isabelle said covering her eyes.

"I guess you know how I feel now, huh?" Isabelle stuck her tongue out as a response.

"Oh wow that really hurt my feelings. Anyway where's Jace? We're suppose to be practicing this soccer thing."

"He's in the training room."

"Bye babe" Alec said to Magnus and gave him one last peck on the lips before he disappeared down the hall to the training room.

"Now that he's gone we can get down to business. Clary probably gonna need a new wardrobe and her own makeup set and-"

"Wait didn't I tell you? I just want this for the party. The girl that invited us to the party has been hitting on Jace. I'm not worried he would cheat on me or anything but I want to rub it in her face that Jace will never be hers." Clary had this far off look that made it seem whatever she had in mind for the party was dirty, evil, and basically Isabelle's idea of fun. And Magnus and Isabelle loved it.

"You should have told us that biscuit, it changes everything! Lets go to the mall we have some serious shopping to do."

* * *

Alec had just arrived at the training room and almost laughed at the scene in front of him. Simon was standing in front of the target board (which Alec assumed was his parabatai's doing) while Jace was throwing daggers around him. In reality Simon had nothing to fear. Jace was the best at just about everything that had to do with weapons. But it looked like Jace was trying to make it seem like he sucked at throwing daggers. And Simon was absolutely shitting himself. It was hilarious, mean, but hilarious.

"When you're done scaring Simon we need to start practicing."

"Five more"

"Make it quick." Alec said and Jace gave his parabatai a wicked grin. Jace then grabbed five daggers and threw them all at once. One had landed just above Simon's head, two on opposite sides of his neck, one by his upper left arm, and one by his right hand.

"You could have killed me!" Simon said

"Oh don't worry if that happened Clary and Isabelle would never forgive me."

"So your only worry about killing me is that Clary and Izzy would be mad at you?"

"Those are the main reasons. There are more, like when you kill a human they get blood everywhere."

"And just when I thought we were getting along."

"You two are like thirteen-year olds. And since you've had your fun lets go practice." The three boys went to the back of the Institute where there was a little grassy patch. Alec and Jace just stood there looking a little lost.

"So Alec how do we practice this? And aren't we missing something?"

"In all honesty I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Really guys? This is soccer, a concept I understood when I was five by the way. We have to go to the store to get soccer balls, cleats, and goals. Wait you do remember what a store is, right?" The brothers just glared at Simon.

"Daggers?" Alec said

"Daggers." Jace replied back while Simon looked back in between both of the cursed silently. He then ran back into the Institute with Alec and Jace hot on his tail.

* * *

Clary, Magnus, and Isabelle have been shopping for five hours now and Clary was in the verge of passing out. They had been in and out of _a lot_ of stores but they hadn't really bought anything. Earrings, shoes, and a bra (apparently it was some sort of magical item that could help with her uh...deficiency) were the only things they bought. When they stopped in yet another store Clary found the nearest chair and sat down. After about what had seemed to be five minutes Isabelle approached her.

"You've been sitting down for fifteen minutes and I need you to try these all on so lets go."

"I'm sorry Isabelle it's just all this shopping is boring and I'm tired." before Izzy could respond Magnus had appeared.

"Clary darling I need you to try these on."

"She's tired" Izzy answered for her

"Well isn't there a rune for that?"

"I guess I could give her an energy rune." Izzy said as she took out her stele.

"Great now we can get along with the shopping- Is she sleeping?" the two looked at their red haired companion who was indeed sleeping.

"Maybe she needs two energy runes."

"And some coffee"

"Yeah coffee would be good too."

After the runes were applied and the coffee finally made its way to Clary nerves, she was finally able to function. Izzy and Magnus then shoved her and the clothes into the changing rooms. Clary knew it would be hard time picking an outfit with the most fashion savvy people she knew but she'd never imagine how difficult it would be.

"That dress makes you look like a reverse tomato." Magnus said when she came out with a green dress. Clary tried three more outfits that were all made her look like a "virgin" which was quite funny considering...well you know. Another two outfits she tried on were shorter than her underwear. But finally (after four more dresses) she found the right dress. And it was perfect. The trio quickly bought it and made their way back to the Institute. When they arrived the boys had come to greet their respective partners but Magnus and Isabelle whisked Clary away to begin there work. Anyway the boys were sweaty and Simon had all sorts of cuts on his shirt and pants.

Magnus and Isabelle probably worked on Clary's makeup for two hours. Then Isabelle took over because Magnus and Alec had to go home to get ready. After Clary got dressed Isabelle did her hair, at this time Alec and Magnus were done getting ready and were back at the Institute. When everyone was ready they met up at Izzy's door. And when Clary and Isabelle came out all the boys were stunned.

* * *

**I am so sorry this is so late! Please don't hate me! The party chapter was much longer than expected and I still not done writing it. So I decided to separate it into parts so you guys can still have something to read. Basically this is the introduction to the party chapter. I am pretty sure I'll be able have an update on Saturday but sometimes shit happens :p**


	9. Mundane Parties are weird

**Hello my awesome readers, there's a little more cursing in this chap. Lets get to it and please read at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Clary and Isabelle looked absolutely spectacular. Isabelle was wearing a black tank crop top with a red pencil skirt and black heels. The skirt ended mid-thigh and it matched with her demon sensing necklace. She put her hair in a high ponytail. The outfit was simple but Isabelle made it look like a team of the best fashion designers put it together. Clary's was wearing a black dress that had a gold bow around her waist and it stopped just above was her knee. Her hair was in spiral curls and she was also adorning a golden headband. Magnus and Isabelle had really done a number on her makeup too. She was wearing a smoky gold eyeshadow which made her green eyes pop and her lips were were tinted with a light shade of gold.

Simon and Jace took a moment to admire their girlfriends before speaking. "Your beauty is simply intoxicating." Jace said to Clary making her blush profoundly.

"Wow Isabelle you look just….wow." was all Simon stammered out. He then realized that that wasn't really a compliment and compare to Jace he looked like a total dumbass.

"Oh uh I mean your more beautiful than than pretty...I um wait that doesn't make any sense. What I'm trying to say is-" Isabelle cut him off with a kiss.

"I know what you mean and your very sweet, thank you." The couple smiled at each other and Simon took Isabelle's hand. The gang then left the Institute and went to Sydney's party.

Sydney's party was in full swing by the time they arrived. It was pandemonium- or at least it looked like then popular teen club. The music was loud, a good number of people on the dance floor were grinding on each other, and people were drinking weird colored (probably alcoholic) drinks.

"Well" Isabelle said "mundane parties are-"

"Sluttier than expected?" Magnus said as he raised an eyebrow to a couple that was practically having sex on a far off wall.

"You're not wrong but I was going to say not as I expected." Izzy said while everyone else nodded I agreement. Out of nowhere Isabelle dragged Simon to the dance floor saying something about "this was her absolute favorite song ever". Then Alec and Magnus went in search of drinks and snacks. Which left our favorite red and blonde haired couple alone. Clary actually had no idea what to do. High school parties were never really her scene. Jace looked over to his girlfriend smiled and held out his hand which she gladly took.

"Let's go outside." Jace started to lead Clary up the stairs.

"Uh Jace-"

"Just wait." After passing three rooms with shady sounds coming from them they finally found a room that was unoccupied.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but this looks a lot like a bedroom."

"Oh Clary, my sarcastic little flower." Jace said as he opened the window and climbed out. About a second later, when he noticed Clary wasn't following him, Jace popped back into the window. "You coming?"

"Really Jace? In a dress?"

"Oh come on your a shadowhunter."

"Fine but if I flash someone it's totally your fault."

"Then I'll go behind you." Jace said with a grin.

"Hmm flash my teenage boyfriend or some stranger...I think I'll go with the latter." Clary grinned right back while Jace faked a pout. The two teenagers then proceeded to climb out of the window and onto the roof.

"So are just gonna sit up here? What was your plan with this?"

"Well you looked more awkward than Simon when he and Izzy get caught making out so I thought looking up at the stars would help" Clary looked up at the sky, it wasn't really anything special and you could barely see the stars, but it felt like home so that in itself was very comforting.

"I guess you're right, it did help."

The couple then talked about random things. It almost seemed like the party didn't even exist. Jace started to play with Clary's hair while Clary played with Jace's hand.

"So do you want to dance? I wouldn't want you dress to go to waste."

"Not really. Plus I would hardly call what their doing downstairs dancing. But I am going to get a drink, would you like anything?"

"I'll just drink some of yours." Jace smiled and Clary just rolled her eyes. She then continued to climb back into the house. Clary actually got a little lost but then she found her way. She was actually one room away from the kitchen when someone obscured her view.

"Oh look what the bitch mobile dragged in."

* * *

This Sydney girl must be wealthy because it took Magnus and Alec five minutes to find the kitchen. Her house had a library/study and a decent sized pool. When they finally reached the kitchen they were kind of amazed. It was big, had many new appliances and stocked with plenty of food and drinks. It even had two entrances/exits.

"I could live in this kitchen" Magnus said

"Of course _you_ could." a boy sneered while his two friends snickered. Magnus and Alec hadn't even noticed the boys that was sitting across the kitchen. This little group made the couple weary because you can usually see a cluster of homophobes form a mile away. But for now they just decided to ignore them.

"What do you want?" Alec said looking at their numerous choices of eatery.

"Uh I think I'll have-"

"A dick up my ass." said the boy in a bad imitation of Magnus's voice.

"Oh for angel's sake really?" Alec scoffed "How is that an insult?! That's just a form of intercourse! And I'd appreciate it if you could your bigoted comments to yourself."

"How about you get your faggot ass out of here! And take your drag queen boyfriend too!"

"I suggest you chose your words wisely or else." Alec said finally giving his full attention to the trio.

"Or else what, huh? Are you gonna do tap me on my nose? Won't you be to afraid to break a nail?"

"Alexander don't waste you time on them." Alec ignored his boyfriend

"One more snide comment and I'll break it."

"Then let's fucking go bitch"- the kid had been cut off by a swift punch to the nose, effectively knocking him to the ground with what seemed like a broken nose.

"Now you can either shut the fuck up or get you ass beaten" the kid just kind of stumbled away from Alec. "Then I guess your ass is mine now huh, bitch?" Alec smirked down at the kid and then they left the kitchen (after Magnus had gotten two bottles of diet coke). When they were a few feet away Magnus started to speak.

"What was that?"

"Look I know he's just a mundane and he didn't really deserve it, but when he insulted you I snapped."

"What? No no sweetheart that punk deserved it, I'm talking about you. When did you get all confident and assertive?"

"Uh I really don't know."

"Well its sexy as hell, you should do it more often" Magnus moved close enough to Alec to whisper in his ear "_especially _in bed." Magnus finished his sentence with a wink. Atlas since Alec was still indeed Alec he blushed at that statement.

* * *

**I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! Super late I know I know! This actually wasn't planned like out of nowhere I just got really busy. School kinda snuck up on me and I'm trying to transition so for these next couple updates I will be trying to see what works for me so official update days are out of the question. My latest updates will probably be three weeks apart until I can get the hang of things. I also realized I'm a loser who has no idea what really goes down in parties, so suggestions are appreciated. Hopefully you guys understand and I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! Thanks for being wonderful readers! xoxox **

**P.S what do you guys think about a sizzy chapter after party chaps?**

**P.P.S** **does this chap seem shitty to you? it does to me :/**


	10. Mundane Parties are weird pt 2

**Hello and welcome my wonderful readers! Thank you all for being so supportive! I would also like to send a special shoutout to for just being wonderful and kind enough to help me with this story and Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale cuz I stole her idea ;) . And this story is at it's 10th chapter YAY milestone! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"_Oh look what the bitch mobile dragged in."_

Clary looked up to find the one and only Sydney. "Wow that really hurt my feelings." she said with a venomously sarcastic voice. "You see normally I would have just punched you in the face but I just got my nails done." Clary held up her middle finger "See."

Sydney pursed her lips "You've got guts talking to me like that. Look just stay stay from Jace and we can avoid confrontation."

Clary just gave her the dumbest look ever and said "Me? Stay away from _my _boyfriend? Why don't you take your own advice and leave us alone? We've already established that he doesn't want anything to do with you so there's no point in me fighting with you over him. And I'm also pretty sure that there is no way we could _ever_ avoid confrontation. Now please do you and me both a favor and fuck off."

Sydney countered with a glare that soon turned into a faux smile. "I'm trying to tell you that everything would be much easier if you just give up now. Just accept the fact that Jace will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it." Sydney condescendingly with a slight shrug. "I can ruin your live with the snap of my finger, so it's really all up to you. I'm actually trying to give you a chance here, which is not something I do very often, so I suggest you take the offer."

Clary let out a bitter laugh "I've seen things that would make even the most terrifying demons seem like child's play, so don't talk to me about life ruining. So sweetie you don't scare me in the slightest, so please **_do your worst_**, because I'm gonna come back ten times harder.

"Fine" Sydney said with controlled anger "but don't say I never warned you." and with that she left.

* * *

Isabelle and Simon had danced to a couple songs. Izzy of course looked more comfortable than Simon ever would but the both had fun. When Simon got tired and Isabelle got bored they decided to take a tour around the house. Starting with downstairs the couple found two and a half bathrooms, a decent sized library, an entertainment room, a simple but enjoyable pool, and a giant ass kitchen. After taking a couple pretzels and chips from the kitchen the couple traveled up the stairs.

Upstairs had a master bedroom, a laundry room, an exercise room, four other bedrooms, and three bathrooms. As you can imagine some of the bedroom doors were locked. But the ones that weren't...well lets just say Izzy and Simon and another young lovely couple got quite the surprise. In one encounter the couple didn't even stop (which caused Simon and Izzy to hightail it out of there). They were making there way to one of the last door when something caught their eye. In that room there was a large amount of giggling and a strange smell being emitted. Izzy gave her boyfriend a confused but excited glance before opening the door.

The room was filled with smoke. It only took Simon a moment to figure out what was going on. A whole group of kids were smoking pot, although some were taking other substances. The inhabitants were actually kind of boring until a little seen unfolded.

"Dude! Dude look! It's Angelina Jolie!" one of the stoners said referring to Isabelle.

"No no no" said the other stoner, shaking his head with emphasis. "It's Megan Fox cuz um because you know that's um" he snapped his fingers to help him collect his thoughts. "Cuz that's Shia LaBeouf next to her!" the other pothead looked at his companion like he just spoke the truth of the universe.

"YOOOOO DUDE!" the two then broke out into an uncontrollable laughter. Isabelle couldn't help but giggle at the two while Simon just dragged her out of the room.

"Oh come on, they were adorable." Isabelle said as they went out into the hallway.

"Jace still really needs to buy you that dictionary." but he smiled anyway

"By the way, who is Shia LaBeouf?"

Simon just smiled at his clueless girlfriend. "That, my dear, is a story for another time."

* * *

Clary was (to say the least) pissed. How dare this irrelevant mundane _bitch_ tell her to stay away from her own boyfriend?! I mean the nerve! Clary was so focused on what happened she didn't even pay attention to what drink she grabbed from the kitchen before she bolted back up the stairs. She made her way into the room she and Jace entered about an hour earlier and climbed out the window onto the roof. Jace was lying on his back staring at the stars when Clary plopped down next to him. Jace looked over to his girlfriend.

"That took you a while, I almost went down to check on you."

"I ran into some unwanted company." by now Jace was sitting up.

"That Cindy girl?"

"Yeah, she told _me_ to stay away from _you. _Can you believe that?"

"Yes I can actually, that girl is a little crazy. Although I never would've imagined a mundane girl could be this-

"Ignorant? Rude? Unbelievably bitchy?"

"-troublesome. I'm just gonna go out on a limb here but is this upsetting you?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"A little bit. I mean I know you would never leave me and I know she can't really hurt me in any type of way but..."

"It still bothers you." Clary nodded and took a sip of her drink. It was some off-brand soda and it tasted kind of funny but it still tasted good.

"I'm sure she'll get the message when she finds out that our love is impregnable, like Magnus's use of glitter." Clary rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Or I could just show off Heosphoros and maybe she'd get the message." Now it was Jace's turn to roll his eyes.

"As much as we would both love that, there are kind of laws against it so." Jace said and Clary shrugged and took another sip of her drink. She had about a sip left when she started to feel different. Everything looked a little fuzzy and Clary felt lighter, kind of like she was floating. Jace then started to look at her funny.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Clary nodded her head which caused the world to spin a little. Jace gave her a doubtful look. "Can I see your drink?" Jace didn't really wait for a response as he snatched the drink and took the last swig.

"Clary I think you drunk- or at least tipsy."

"What? No no I'm not drunk" Clary said as she stood abruptly, which wasn't the best idea because she lost her balance. Thankfully Jace was there to catch her.

"Okay how about we get you off the roof then we can argue about how drunk you are."

"I'm not drunk" Clary pouted as she a Jace carefully climbed back into the house.

"Let's go find the others, we should actually be leaving soon."

**I know most of you wanted Clary to kick Sydney's ass, don't worry it will come just not now. I totally forgot the time range for all of this so lets say they arrive at the party at 9:00pm and at the end of this chapter it's about 12:00am. Also none of you answered my question on if you wanted a Sizzy chap so please review telling me if you do. And any tips about being drunk would help! Thanks for being awesome readers ^.^**


End file.
